Terra Prometida
by Tiferet
Summary: Um ano após a destruição de Meteor, Tifa depara-se com uma vida deprimente com Cloud, que não consegue esquecer Aerith. Para ultrapassar o drama, Tifa decide reunir o grupo e ir em busca de uma última despedida de Aerith que o passado nunca lhes perm
1. Café com Lágrimas

I - Café com Lágrimas  
  
Acordou. Ao seu lado, um lugar vazio, fazendo a cama parecer tão grande e fria. Mais uma vez. Com um gesto suave, passou a mão pelo lençol à sua esquerda, como que na esperança de o sentir quente. A sua expressão, naturalmente doce, entristeceu. "Voltaste a dormir fora. Outra vez". Sentou- se. Olhou por alguns momentos o quarto sem vida à sua volta. Tão desenquadrado, tão nostálgico... viveria ela de recordações? Pegou na moldura em cima da mesa de cabeceira à sua direita. Um jovem de cabelos dourados e olhos profundos como o mar sorria-lhe discretamente. "O que se passa contigo?...", perguntou-se. Observou a imagem, divagando durante alguns segundos. Cada vez mais desesperada. Cada vez com menos esperança. Mordeu os lábios para conter as lágrimas, voltando a pousar a fotografia no móvel de forma agressiva, como quem acaba de se queimar. Levantou-se e olhou-se ao espelho. Continuava a mesma. Um ano não mudara nada. Mas, por dentro... tudo era diferente. Seria culpa dela? Não... não podia ser... não fizera nada errado... mas não podia competir com os mortos. Uma lágrima solitária rolou-lhe pela face abaixo, indo cair no chão escuro. Reparou, pela primeira vez, como se sentia fria. Seria apenas interiormente? Não... a pele-de-galinha nos seus braços fê-la olhar em volta à procura de uma razão para a corrente gélida que a envolvia. Claro, a janela. Aberta. Mais uma vez. Dirigiu-se ao pequeno buraco na parede, a sua única ligação actual com o mundo real. Numa esperança vaga, os seus olhos procuraram instintivamente uma figura bem constituída, sobressaíndo nas ruas da pequena vila, talvez acenando, sorrindo, gritando o seu nome... não. Nada. Não se avistava vivalma. Com um suspiro conformado, fechou de vez a janela e vestiu de forma determinada o roupão cor-de-rosa pálido. Era necessária uma nova atitude para com o mundo. Para com ela mesma.  
Foi para a cozinha. Com gestos automáticos, como quem se limita a dar continuidade a uma velha rotina, aqueceu uma chávena de café. Sentou-se, esperando que o líquido arrefecesse até à temperatura ideal. Olhou o relógio sobre a porta. Oito da manhã. Sempre o mesmo relógio, sempre a mesma hora. Subitamente, o rodar metálico de uma chave na fechadura deu fim à sua abstracção, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. A mão que segurava a chávena, agora fria de mais, tremeu. Esperou, petrificada. Os passos aproximavam-se. E ali estava ele, finalmente. Saberia ele que era nele que pensava dia e noite, sem cessar? Saberia ele ser a sua razão de viver? Com passos pesados e cansados, sem uma palavra, Cloud dirigiu-se à cafeteira.  
"Bom-dia", disse ela, calmamente, num tom de voz neutro.  
"Tifa...". Parecia ainda nem a ter notado. "Bom-dia..."  
Pegou na sua chávena de café e sentou-se na mesa, à frente dela, fitando intensamente o vapor que subia pelo ar. As suas olheiras aumentavam de dia para dia, e, com elas, a expressão de indiferença e abstracção no rosto.  
"Estiveste fora a noite toda," proferiu Tifa calmamente. "Outra vez."  
"Desculpa, eu..."  
"Não. Não peças desculpa. Outra vez, não." Cloud calou-se subitamente, surpreendido pela inesperada mudança de tom da companheira. "Pensei que tínhamos concordado que o melhor seria voltar para Nibelheim, para esquecer. Longe do passado. Longe dela. Mas não a consegues esquecer, pois não?" "Eu... eu sinto-a. Sinto-a constantemente, todos os dias e noites. É insuportável, a sua memória parece perseguir-me, eu..." "Cloud, a Aerith está morta!" As lágrimas pareciam estar prestes a explodir no rosto subitamente rosado de Tifa. Ele empalideceu. "Não", disse com determinação. "Naquela altura, na Cratera, parecia tudo tão claro... eu senti-a... o seu cheiro, a sua aura, o seu calor... tu não?" "S-sim... sim... eu sinto tanto a falta dela como tu, mas... sejamos realistas, Cloud. Temos de seguir em frente. Isso não implica esquecê-la, mas temos de continuar a viver!" Numa última explosão de desespero, concluiu "Ao menos, diz-me onde passas as noites!" Cloud levou lentamente a chávena aos lábios, sorvendo um pouco de café e pousando-a de seguida. Após uma pausa incomodativa, proferiu: "Tenho andado por aí... subo ao Monte Nibel, reflicto um pouco... não sei... a natureza faz-me senti-la mais próxima... se eu soubesse... se eu, ao menos, soubesse onde é a Terra Prometida..." Tifa parecia, ao mesmo tempo, surpreendida e triste. O rosto destituído de esperança daquele que fora sempre o seu amor fez com que esquecesse todo o desespero e raiva, e a sua faceta mais maternal e doce emergiu. Dirigiu-se a Cloud, acocorando-se a seu lado. Apoiou uma mão nos seus joelhos, acariciando-lhe a face com a outra. "Cloud... chega. Basta. Estive a pensar, e é melhor voltarmos para Midgar..." A expressão de Cloud parecia gritar 'oh-não-imaginas-como-isso-me-faz-feliz- mas-não-quero-que-sofras-por-minha-culpa'. "Mas, Tifa..." "Não. Já decidi. Vamos falar com a Elmyra, visitar a igreja de novo, fazer o que for preciso, procurar por sinais. Será fácil reunir o grupo, podemos voltar a ser um só... como dantes... Cloud... eu também a amava... também sofro a sua morte, todos os dias... não vamos deixar que isto nos mate a nós também... juntos, vamos reencontrá-la." Cloud segurou a mão de Tifa contra a sua, apertando-a junto à face, os olhos surpreendidos cheios de admiração. "Tifa..." Tifa sorriu ternamente. "O seu corpo pode estar na Cidade Esquecida, inerte, mas a sua alma rodeia- nos constantemente. Cloud... nós vamos conseguir esse último contacto... essa despedida a que nunca chegámos a ter direito... Cloud... juntos, conseguiremos. Prometo." Com um beijo na face do companheiro, Tifa selou a decisão. "Também já era altura de voltar a tirar a mini-saia e as luvas de combate do armário", concluiu, piscando um olho, determinada. 


	2. Esperanças e Recaídas

II - Esperanças e Recaídas  
  
A água morna descia pelo seu corpo, enquanto Tifa saboreava o seu último duche em Nibelheim. Aquela pequena vila, que por tanto tinha passado e assistira a alguns dos piores e melhores momentos da sua vida, não mudara muito no último ano. Na verdade, estava tão igual ao que sempre tinha sido, que era quase macabro perceber que naquele curto período de tempo tanta coisa havia mudado na sua vida, sem que absolutamente nada se alterasse na solitária povoação. Mas agora, pensou, isso não importava. Hoje sentia-se uma nova mulher. Pela primeira vez em muitas longas e sofridas semanas, Cloud dormira em casa. Perto de si. Já havia esquecido como era bom sentir a sua respiração calma durante a noite, ou acordar cedo e perceber que não estava só naquela cama, que sem ele parecia tão grande. Por ele, daria a vida. Só desejava vê-lo feliz, mesmo que isso implicasse o seu próprio sofrimento. Ou não sofria ela? Claro que sim. Claro que doía estar tão perto dele e não o poder sequer beijar, ou tocá-lo e saber que não eram as suas mãos que ele sentia. Mas respeitava os seus sentimentos. Esperaria. E se ele nunca a viesse a amar verdadeiramente, não se importaria. Desde que ele fosse feliz... sim, desde que ele fosse feliz, ela sê-lo-ia também.  
Acabava agora de molhar os longos cabelos, escuros e rebeldes. Memórias velozes passavam pela sua mente, qual fita cinematográfica: a morte da sua mãe, os sete dias de coma, o encontro com Cloud lá fora, ao luar, a morte do pai, o incêndio avassalador em Nibelheim, a espada de Sephiroth no seu peito, o seu bar em Midgar, Barret, Marlene, Jessie, Wedge, Biggs... e, claro, Aerith. A morte de Aerith. Duas lágrimas salgadas, quase despercebidas, fizeram o seu lento caminho pelo rosto de Tifa abaixo, confundindo-se com a água morna e suave que acariciava todo o seu corpo. Tudo mudara. Tudo, menos o seu constante amor por Cloud. Estava agora determinada a exigir ao destino aquilo que o passado lhe negara. Por ele. Por ela mesma. "Não voltarei a permitir que te vás abaixo, Cloud. Não acontecerá de novo". Puxou a cortina que rodeava o duche e saiu. Pegou numa toalha cor-de-pérola e colocou-a à volta do corpo delgado e feminino. Com a mão direita, limpou o espelho que o vapor embaciara. Ali estava ela. Tifa Lockheart, vinte e um anos. Os mesmos grandes e profundos olhos encarnados de sempre fitavam-na a partir da superfície polida. Observou-se durante algum tempo, como se nunca se tivesse visto. Seria a mesma? Poderia fazer tudo voltar ao normal? Estaria condenada àquele obsessivo amor não- correspondido para todo o resto da sua vida? Talvez... e talvez não. Se, ao menos, tivesse alguém com quem falar... novamente, o riso de uma jovem alegre e delicada cruzou o seu pensamento. Quase podia sentir o aroma de flores e visualizar os olhos verdes, tão verdes como esmeraldas. "Aerith...", pensou. Porém, desta vez não chorou. "Hei-de... havemos de voltar a ver-te. Sei que sim". E, com sentimentos mistos de determinação e nostalgia, deixou a casa-de-banho.  
"Cloud", chamou, enquanto se dirigia ao quarto. "Não te quis acordar antes, era muito cedo, já... oh..." Notou o quarto vazio, e uma sensação de pânico, como se o coração estivesse prestes a rebentar, tomou conta de si. Não, tinha de ser racional. Era cedo, estava tudo bem, ele dormira em casa, provavelmente só fora dar uma volta enquanto ela tomava duche, claro, estava tudo bem... sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e deixou-se cair na cama. Ficou ali, os olhos ausentes a fitar a parede. Há alguns segundos, tudo parecia estar tão bem... mas agora... o mínimo sinal de ausência dele fazia- a perder toda a esperança. Foi então que notou o pequeno pedaço de papel branco na mesa de cabeceira. Parecia escrevinhado com uma caligrafia disforme e apressada, própria de uma personalidade confusa. "Cloud". Sentiu a esperança voltar aos poucos, enquanto esticava o braço na direcção do bilhete, alcançando-o, finalmente.  
«Tifa: Estavas a tomar duche quando acordei. Não te quis interromper. Fui comprar algumas coisas para a viagem. Não te preocupes comigo para o almoço. Volto o mais cedo possível.  
Beijos, Cloud.»  
Um suspiro de alívio acompanhado por um leve sorriso surgiu na face segundos antes tensa de Tifa. Mas onde teria ele ido? Nibelheim não era assim tão grande que alguém pudesse ir fazer compras de manhã e só voltar depois do almoço. Bem... esperaria. Ela própria tinha coisas a fazer. Vestiu rapidamente um vestido simples em tons creme, procurou uma pequena agenda na segunda gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, e dirigiu-se ao telefone. A sua mão percorreu rapidamente o alfabeto até à letra W. Wallace, Barret. Colocou o auscultador entre o ombro e a face esquerda, enquanto segurava a agenda com uma mão e marcava o número com a outra. Uma longa espera seguiu- se, e, finalmente, uma fresca e inocente voz de criança ecoou pela linha.  
"Sim?"  
Tifa sentiu a emoção apoderar-se do seu coração ao ouvir a voz de Marlene, a filha adoptada de Barret, para quem fora praticamente uma mãe. Fazia tanto, tanto tempo...  
"M-marlene...?"  
"Quem fala?" A voz da rapariga soava agora um pouco nervosa.  
"É... é a Tifa... como estás?"  
Do outro lado fizeram-se sentir ruídos de excitação e surpresa.  
"Tifa!!! Está tudo bem, tinha tantas saudades tuas, eu..."  
Uma outra voz, grossa e forte, ressoou perto da de Marlene. "Quem é, filha?" A voz da criança pareceu afastar-se do auscultador, do outro lado. "É a Tifa, papá!" "O quê? Mas que raio..." Agora, era a voz mais profunda ao telefone:  
"Tifa...???"  
Tifa sentiu a culpa subir-lhe pelo corpo acima. Podia ter telefonado antes, podia ter escrito, mas todos aqueles problemas com Cloud haviam-na feito esquecer... o último ano fora quase um buraco negro existencial, durante o qual ela praticamente nem vivera, limitando-se a alimentar aquela massa amorfa a que chamava corpo. Mas hoje era um novo dia. Tudo ia mudar.  
"Barret, desculpa não ter ligado antes, eu..."  
"Caramba, miúda, pregaste-nos um susto! Nem a porcaria do número de telefone nos deste! 'Tás bem? Como 'tá o idiota do Cloud? Ir p'raí ajudou?"  
"Bem... na verdade... não, o Cloud está pior..."  
"O que queres dizer?"  
"Falamos sobre isso depois..."  
Fez-se silêncio durante alguns segundos. Quase se podia sentir a interrogação do lado de Barret.  
"Barret... nós partimos hoje para aí. Para Midgar."  
"Mas que raio..."  
"Barret, despois explico. Tens dormidas para nós?"  
"Claro... claro, mas..."  
"Bem, então pronto. Vemo-nos amanhã por esta hora. Beijos para ti e para a Marlene."  
Tifa pousou o auscultador. Devia ter falado mais, mas não lhe apetecia explicar tudo assim, sem olhar Barret nos olhos. Olhou para o relógio. Quase meio-dia. Bem, era altura de começar a fazer as malas.  
O quarto era quase destituído de adornos ou mobília, limitando-se apenas ao essencial. No entanto, por dentro, os armários eram uma verdadeira confusão. Tifa respirou fundo antes de mergulhar numa das gavetas de Cloud. "Bem podias ter feito a tua mala antes de ires...". Dedicou os minutos seguintes à bagagem de Cloud. A dela era simples; Tifa não só não tinha muitas coisas, como não gostava de viajar carregada. Mas Cloud era diferente; desastrado, e muito pouco prático. Demorava horas a preparar-se para uma viagem, por nunca saber o que levar. Assim, Tifa costumava encarregar-se dessa tarefa por ele. Enquanto colocava camisolas e calças na mala de cabedal castanha, ia cantarolando, feliz por dar fim àquela rotina deprimente e assassina. Subitamente, o seu corpo petrificou. A sua mão, agora trémula, acabara de encontrar algo numa das gavetas. Uma fotografia. Tifa segurou-a com ambas as mãos e olhou-a de perto, enquanto se sentia desfalecer. Uma jovem bonita e excitada, com alegres olhos verdes, sorria-lhe abertamente, abraçada a um rapaz extremamente bem parecido, com um ar um pouco mais carrancudo. Por trás, numa caligrafia cuidada e feminina, podia ler-se "Aerith e Cloud; Gold Saucer". Tifa levou uma mão ao rosto, enquanto a outra, ainda a tremer, segurava a fotografia, perguntando-se se devia ou não deixá-la cair. Então, a porta abriu-se, e ele entrou. 


End file.
